La voix de la nature Tome 1
by CocaLemonade
Summary: Liberté fillette de 9 ans détentrice du fruit du démon de la nature et des animaux rencontre un jours l'équipage de Barbe Blanche entre joie, pleure la vie sur l'immense bateau s'annonce mouvementée !
1. Chapter 1

La jeune fille scrutait de ses yeux bleu nuit le ciel ,allongée dans l'herbe son livre posé sur son ventre doucement elle se redressant se mettant en tailleur en dénigrant cessant craquer son ès s'être levée la fillette se dirigeait dans la forêt sombre tant redouter par les habitants du village .Rapidement elle la traversa s'arrêtant quelque fois pour observer la verdure un sourire graver sur ses lèvre une fois arriver en ville la fillette passa par différente petite ruelle évitant la foule sa sacoche mise en bandoulière ou se trouvait sont livre et une petite bourse d' fillette sortit de la ruelle pour entré dans une boulangerie ou une femme forte l'attendait un sac dans la mains une sourire au lèvre.

 _-Bonjours ma petite Liberté comment va tu ?_

- _Bien et vous ?_

- _Bien merci mon enfant pourrait tu me rendre un service._

- _Oui bien sûr Madame ! Qu'esque je peut faire pour vous ?_ Demanda la petite fille un sourire au lèvre.

- _Pourrais tu livré se sac de pain à Madame Lafranque_ _?_

Liberté grimaces passant une main dans ses cheveux Madame Lafranque ne l'aimais pas du tout son fils encore pire.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant elle a déjà payer tu a juste à le poser devant la porte et à toquer d'accord_

- _Oui madame._

Elle prit le sac et sortir de la boulangerie avant de repassée par les petite ruelle qu'elle connaissaient par cœur 20 minute plus tard elle sortit de la ruelle discrètement la tête baissé évitant de se faire remarquer elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la maison posa le sac devant et toqua plusieurs fois avant d'aller dans la ruelle retournant à la boulangerie une fois à l'intérieur la boulangère la remercie et lui tenir un sac ou plusieurs petit pain si trouvait.

- _Madame vous n'êtes pas obligée vous savez ?_ Déclarait la fillette les joues rose gêner.

- _Tatata je ne veut rien savoir jeune fille._ Déclarat la boulangère en lui souriant.

La remerciant la jeune fille sortit de la boulangerie les petits pains dans sa sacoche passant par les ruelle sombre ne se cessant pas ès quelque minute de marche la bien fille arrivais vers le port et se dirigeas vers un bar qui visiblement était remplit par des fillette en gras à l'intérieur et se faufile entre les pirates sou puis allais s'assoir à une chaise du bar.

- _Liberté ma petite chérie_ ! Cria une vois grave.

La jeune fille saisit et porter la jeune fille ne dit rien sachant parfaitement quel étais la personne la portait.

- _Bonjours Tom comment va tu ?_ Demanda la "petite chérie"

Tom étais le barman il tient le bar avec sa femme Jeanne ,Tom porte la barbe ses cheveux étais d'un noir corbeau l'homme étais assez musclé se qui lui permettait de porté la fillette facilement.

- _Bien merci ma petite chérie_ déclarât-il en lui souriant _je te sers comme d'habitude._

Liberté hocha la tête Tom la reposa sur sa chaise et passais derrière le bar pour lui préparé son verre de jus de fraise.

- _Comment va Jeanne ?_ demanda la fillette.

- _Bien elle se sens mieux ton baume marche super bien elle n'a plus de mal._

La fillette lui sourit prit son verre de jus de mangue et commençais à voir sa paille dans la bouche quand elle sentis quelque chose de bizarre lentement elle fermas les yeux.

" **Un phénix ? "** pensa Liberté

Lentement elle se tourna et scruta l'endroit ou elle avait sentis la présence de l'oiseau de feux un homme se trouvait la ou elle l'avais sentis il avait une coupe ananas blond et le visage blasé blond étais entouré de plusieurs homme un a la coupe banane un autre é secoua la tête et finit son verre elle sourit à Tom le remerciant puis sauta de sa chaise remettant sa sacoche correctement se dirigeant vers la sortit quand quelqu'un se mit en face d'elle la coupant dans sa marche.

- _Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici meurtrière_? Demanda un voix grave et amer.

Le regard de Liberté se voila elle leva la tête vers son interlocuteur.C' étais un jeune homme blond au yeux bleu qui la regardait avec tellement de haine que la fillette ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner

 _-Ça ne te regarde pas Marc_ déclara Liberté d'une voix calme

Le dénommée Marc serra les dents empoigna le col de la fillette qui me regardais dans les yeux le jeune homme la secoua.

- _on t'a déjà dit qu'on voulais plus te voir le monstre !_

- _Marc lâche la_! Cria Tom qui s'approchait

- _tu ne mérite même pas de vivre comment peut encore te regarder dans un miroirs après avoir t.._

Marc fut couper dans sa phrase par un hurlement déchirant d'un corbeau celui ci avait passé les porte battante du bar et s'était jetée sur le jeune qui cria lâchant Liberté qui courras vers la sortit elle se retourne vers Marc et remarqua que plusieurs pirates s'était relevée notamment ceux qu'elle regardait lorsque elle avait sentis la présence d'un regard sombre la fillette tendit le bras le corbeau arrêta de griffée le visage du jeune homme et se pose à sur son bras sans plus de cérémonie Liberté sortit.

Marco regardait la fillette sortir il se sentait bizarre quand la petite blonde l'avait fixé il avait sentit son fruit du démon s'agiter.

- _Un fruit du démon_ murmura Tatch.

La fillette courait à toute vitesse dans la forêt les larmes dévalant ses joue au bout d'un moment la fillette s'arrêta devant un grand arbre des lianes encerclèrent ses hanche la hissant dans celui-ci ou se trouvait une cabane en bois une fois a l'intérieure Liberté posa sa sacoche au sol et s'allongea sur son martela posé a même le sol et fixas le plafond celui si étais composé de branche et de bout d'un moment la fillette tendis la main vers le toit fais de branchages et de feuilles qui s'écartèrent laissant place au ciel bleu clair, fermant les yeux la fillette passa une main sur son visage.

Quand la nuit commenças à tomber, l'intérieure de la cabane fut éclairé par des plantes fluoré-sente mangeant un fruit la fillette dessinait dans son carnet bleu quelques minutes plus tard la fatigue se fit ressentir la jeune fille se changeas se mettant en pyjama elle tendis la mains le plafond de verdure se reformas Liberté s'allongea dans son matelas se couvras de sa couverture puis s'endormit doucement serrant contre elle sont carnet de dessin.

- _Vraiment fils ? La fillette possède un fruit du démon ?_ demandas l'homme le plus puissant au monde.

Devant lui l'homme qui étais son premier commandant hochas la tète il avait raconter a son père l' événement survenue dans le bar.

- _Marco ses tu ou elle vit ?_

 _-Plusieurs personne nous on dit quel vit_ dans la foret déclarât le blond

- _Et bien voila une fillette bien mystérieuse._ Soupiras le géant en buvant un peu d'alcool _j'aimerais bien la rencontré tu pourrais arranger sa Marco ?_

- _Bien sur Oyaji je vais essayer._

La jeune fille étais tranquillement entrain de marcher dans la prairie quand une ombre passa au-dessus d'elle Liberté reconnue la présence du phénix qui se posa devant elle ,Liberté qui n'arrivait pas à bouger perturber par la beauté de l'animal quand celui-ci laissa place à un homme blond. Liberté reculas de quelque pas pendant que l'homme la détailla.

- _ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te veux pas de mal_ déclarât-il en levant les mains.

- _Que me voulez-vous_ demandas t'elle d'une voix égale.

 _-Mon capitaine souhaite te rencontré._

 **Voilà mon premier chapitre de cette fiction j'espère que sa vous auras plus n'hésiter pas a mettre des reviews et des commentaires je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre et je voudrais remercier ma fabuleuse correctrice Hikaruchan89 qui fait un travail super car il faut dire je fais beaucoup beaucoup de faute aller voir son profils et ses fictions.**

dans / 6270412 /

Merci d'avoir lus !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les quelques reviews que j'ai eu !**

 **JeTapeL'incruste : Au menu, une suite croustillante comme tu l'as espéré !**

 **Saya59410 :C'est vrai que je passe des événements rapidement je viens juste de commencer pardon pour les erreurs ^^**

 **: désolé je vais essayer de relire désolé * Géné xD***

 **Merci à ma correctrice Hikaru pour le super travail qu'elle fait**

La fillette ouvrit les yeux. Même si sa vue était d'abord floue elle devint, au bout de quelques instants, plus nette. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était attachée à une chaise. La respiration de Liberté s'accéléra. Paniquée, elle regarda vivement autour d'elle. La petite blonde se trouvait dans une chambre simple, composée d'un petit lit, d'un bureau et d'une armoire. Son regard s'attarda sur le hublot. Liberté regarda ses liens et remarqua que c'était ceux qu'utilisaient les marins, fait de bois ficelés et rendus dur par le temps. En fermant les yeux, la jeune fille retient sa respiration et, à cet instant, ces liens craquaient. Elle était de nouveau libre. La fillette monta sur le lit sur la pointe des pieds puis regarda par le hublot, où elle put voir le port. La petite blonde, bien décidée à sortir de ce bateau, sauta du lit avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, regardant discrètement de gauche à droite avant de s'aventurer hors de la chambre, et vit que les couloirs étaient vides. Liberté se força à ne faire aucun bruit, traversant différents couloirs jusqu'à entendre des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait. La fillette sursauta, ouvrit une porte au hasard et se cacha. Elle était tombée dans une très grande pièce, où plusieurs cartes étaient accrochées au mur. La blonde fut émerveillée de voir que le monde était si grand. La petite fille sourit, avant de sentir la présence de l'oiseau de feux se rapprocher de sa position actuelle. Paniquée, la fillette regarda dans toutes les directions. Mais c'était trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit sur le 1er commandant, surpris de voir Liberté ici. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, passa entre ses jambes, avant de courir dans les couloirs. Elle voulait s'éloigner et ignorait les appels du phénix. Une fois sur le pont, la petite blonde remarqua qu'il y a avait de nombreux hommes sur celui-ci. Liberté jura avant de sentir une main l'attraper par le col. La petit blonde se fit soulever à quelques mètres du sol, et se mit à gigoter dans tout les sens pour le faire lâcher.

 _-Oz, tu as réussi à l'attraper, merci, déclara le premier commandant en se mettant devant elle._

La petite fille arrêta de bouger, se murant dans le silence pendant que le dit Oz la posa au sol, estimant qu'elle était calme et qu'elle ne tenterait pas de s'échapper. Marco mit un genou a terre se mettant à la hauteur de la petite blonde aux yeux bleus foncé pour mieux la regarder.

 _-On ne te veut pas de mal, fillette, tu sais._

La fillette le regarda mais n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour lui parler.

 _-Si on t'a attachée, c'était pour que tu ne t'échappes pas. Et je m'excuse pour t'avoir assommé, j'ai été un peu trop brusque._

Liberté hocha la tête sous le regard des hommes.

 _-Viens, on va à l'intérieur_ Déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Sursautant quand il lui prit la main mais ne disant rien elle se laissa guider une fois à l'intérieur, la fillette se détendit. Elle continua de le suivre alors qu'il ouvrit une grande porte avant de la faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Devant elle, un grand homme était assis, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Il avait une moustache blanche assez imposante. Liberté se crispa effrayée mais elle ne voulait pas utiliser son fruit ça risquait d'aggraverait les choses.

- _Approche mon enfant et assied toi._ Déclara l'homme de sa grosse voix

Frissonnant, elle s'assied sur le coussin devant elle, en tailleur, en passant nerveusement une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

- _Comment te nommes-tu ?_ Demanda-t-il doucement, ne voulant l'effrayer.

 _-Liberté_. Déclara la blonde en tripotant ses mains.

- _C'est un très beau nom Liberté. Moi, je m'appelle Barbe blanch_ e.

- _M..merci_ , dit-elle en le regardant timidement

L'homme à la moustache la détailla du regard. La fillette n'était habillée que d'un t-shirt large, un short et une paire de sandales.

 _-Tu vis depuis combien de temps sur cette île petite ?_

 _-Depuis que je suis née._

 _-Tu vis seule depuis combien de temps ?_

Liberté garda le silence en le regardant, les yeux vides.

-Petite ?

- _Depuis deux ans, déclara-t-elle avec ton vide, sans conviction._

L'homme ne dit rien, pensif, buvant une gorgée de son alcool. Au bout de quelque minutes, il posa sa coupe, se leva et posa un genoux à terre devant Liberté qui sursautât plongeant son regard dans celui de Barbe Blanche.

- _Veut-tu devenir ma fille ?_

- _Q..Quoi ?_ balbutiant-elle reculant un peu, choquée.

- _Veut-tu être ma fille_ ? répéta-il calmement.

La jeune fille était perdue. Cette simple phrase l'avait perturbée au plus haut point. Elle avait les joues complètement rouges, la tête baissée et tripotait toujours ses doigts. Barbe Blanche sourit à cette vue, avant de se reculer pour se rasseoir.

-J _e te laisse du temps de réfléchir, ma fille._

Après son entrevue avec le Capitaine, la fillette descendit du bateau avant de se précipiter dans la forêt. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, encore très perturbée par la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec celui-ci. Une fois dans la forêt, Liberté se détendit, se laissant tomber dans l'herbe pour se reposer un instant, soulagée. Elle y restat un moment avant de se relever pour se diriger vers sa cabane. Une fois dans celle-ci, la fillette mangea rapidement des fruits. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, Liberté prit une serviette et son savon posés sur une branche avant de descendre de sa cabane pour se diriger vers une rivière cachée par les arbres. Après être arrivée, seule, la fillette se déshabilla, ne gardant que sa culotte, puis se glissa dans l'eau en soupirant d'aise. L'eau était liée à son fruit du démon. La nature ne serait rien sans l'eau et l'eau ne serait rien sans la nature. Liberté se lava les cheveux puis le corps, en ignorant les cicatrises gravées dans son dos. Elle plongea sa tête dans l'eau pour enlever le savon. Une fois propre, elle s'habilla de son pyjama et d'une culotte propre, lava ses vêtement et repartit vers sa cabane. La fillette passa la nuit à se remuer l'esprit à cause des paroles du Capitaine, se roulant en boule dans ses draps mais finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, la fillette se réveilla, plutôt dans les vapes, et se redressa doucement. Liberté plia ses draps, faisant un peu de ménage dans son habitation et, après cela, décida d'aller en ville. Elle se changeait, mettant un short bleu foncé et un débardeur orange ainsi que ses sandales noires. Une fois en ville, la petite fille passa, comme à son habitude, par les ruelles sombres quand tout à coup, elle se sentit tomber en avant avec une douleur dans le dos. Liberté eu le temps de se tourner pour voir son agresseur avant que son champ de vision soit noir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la fillette se retient de crier de douleur. Elle était suspendue à une chaîne de granit marin, au-dessus d'un grand aquarium rempli d'eau de mers. La frayeur se peignait sur son visage et, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle se retrouva dans l'eau de mer. Elle essayait de crier mais Liberté but la tasse. Elle crut sa fin proche. La blonde se retrouvait de nouveau en hauteur, en dehors de l'eau, sous les rires de quelques personnes. Crachant de l'eau, Liberté relevait légèrement la tête et vit plusieurs hommes du village, assis à une table. Ils rigolaient en la fixant, avec de la haine dans les yeux. Elle remarqua que l'un deux avait une télécommande entre les mains.

Au village, Marco et les autres commandants, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des hommes du navire de Barbe Blanche, se trouvaient au bar de Tom. Ils buvaient joyeusement en jouant au poker jusqu'à ce qu'un petit garçon rentre dans le bar en courant. Il était essoufflé et, rien qu'à sa brusque entrée, attirait l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar.

- _Hugo ?_ Demanda Tom, surpris de voir le petit garçon ici

 _\- Ils font du mal à Liberté !_

 **Héhé j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **La suite la semaine prochaine !**


End file.
